Law of Talos
by Ice Frostern
Summary: It's been two years after Theresa became the second ninja and now both her and Randy must enter a competition that happens once every one hundered years! Will they win or fail miserably? Guess you'll have to read huh? (Sequel to Theresa Fowler: 9th grade ninja) R&R please! (Also T for blood, death, and some swearing later on)


a/n: Herro all! Just a short story that'll be 5 or 6 chapters long anyway let's get started! :D also (continuation of Theresa 9th grade ninja)(lastly this is a special request from the Phoenix, enjoy!)

* * *

As the moon slowly rises far out in the ocean a boy sits on a rock with a violin and plays it with great care.

He has a bright yellow shell on his head with a black band around the bottom, he has scruffy blonde hair that is at his shoulders, a long orange trench coat missing it's sleeves and a rip here and there, he wore a white shirt with a large collar at the top, a pair of brown boots and a white and orange stripped sock on his right foot, then lastly a pair of dark brown poofy pants.

He had a few things wrong like the fact that the left side of his face, right hand, and left ankle were a stoney white color. He simply played easily and as gentle as he could. A raven flew down and landed next to him. It has blood red beady eyes, and was totally black and smooth.

As he slowly began to finish his song a flyer hits him in the face. "Hey! Who dares interrupt my playing!?" He asked taking the flyer off of his face then looked at it. "Huh... A competition... The winner gets to make a wish on a wishing machine? Pah!" He said then he flipped it over. "OH! It's a fighting competition! That changes everything!" He yelled as the raven landed on his head. "Come on Arma! Let's go make a wish!"

* * *

As the Ninja slashes two robo-apes in two he gets hit in the face... With a flyer.

"What the huh?" He asked taking it off and looking up only to see the rest of the apes had vanished. "Aw dats wonk!" He yelled putting his sword away and taking his mask off turning into plain old Randy Cunningham. Randy has changed over the past 2 years. Randy is now a junior and has gained many new skills and attacks.

He's as tall as Bash was his freshmen year, his hair has grown longer, he's even gained a little muscle. He now wears a red McHoodie, a pair of red McKicks, a purple t-shirt with a black swirl on the front, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and purple McSkinnies.

"Now what the juice is this?" He asked himself looking at the flyer.

"Hey Randy where'd the apes go?" A girlish voice came from behind a bush, Theresa Fowler stepped out from behind it.

She's also a junior now and has also grown. Her hair is longer and is in a plain ponytail, she's almost as tall as Randy now, and has grown into her curves. She now wears a yellow bow in her hair, a pair yellow McKicks, her uniform was blue now and has a blue stripe on the waist; lastly, her leggings are yellow and white.

"Yeah, also come check this flyer out!"

"Say what!? A wish granting machine? That sounds like the cheese!" She yelled out excited and just then Randy's Nomicon lit up.

"Oh! What is it?" He opened it and they shwooped in!

* * *

They fell into some sort of city.

"Where... Where are we?" He questioned.

A doodle appeared of the ninja fighting against many different people, mainly a dark one with bright white eyes.

"What does this mean?" Theresa asked.

**_'Every 100 years a tournament is held in Talos City for the 1 wish that he or she chooses. Each year the Ninja has won. If someone else receives the wish it could mean chaos for everyone.'_**

"WHHAAAT? So I've gotta enter this tournament and win? Well... How do I get there?"Just then they were shoved out of the book and back into their bodies.

they woke up, Randy had his head on a rock and a rip on the right knee of his McSkinnies.

"Ow! what?" He asked beginning to stand up until a black and white portal appeared next to him sucking him in.

Theresa woke up in the nick of time to follow him in.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Randy yelled as he fell through and through until he hit a brick road.

"Ouch what the juice!?" He asked as he rubbed his head only to realize he was in the suit. "What in the?"

He was cutoff by Theresa landing on top of him

"Oops! Sorry Randy!" She said getting off and helping him up.

an intercom from a blimp above them went off.

**"Welcome competitors! To this years, Battle of Talos! The rules are simple, last one standing, wins. There are 50 competitors and there can only be one winner... Oh! And you are aloud to make alliances... And kill if necessary... Now let the Battle... Begin!"**

Randy and Theresa stood up and walked down an alley with extreme caution and stealth because they did not wanna die. Then over the intercom...

**"40 Competitors remain!"**

they were shocked to see how fast this was going. "Ten people out already?" Randy thought to himself, just then up the street an explosion went off.

**KABOOM!**

A figure was thrown through the air and landed next to them. It was a robot of some sort.

It had a pair of bright green eyes, a pair of pipe like arms with three fingered hands on the ends, an antenna on its head, and was missing its left leg.

"Mind handing me my leg?" It asked in a British metallic voice.

Randy looked to the left to see a rusty looking leg. "Umm... Sure." He said picking it up.

"Thank you." He replied reattaching it.

"No problem."

"Now we might want to..." The robot was cutoff when an arrow knocked his bottom jaw off, literally!

"Hey!" Randy yelled turning to the left to see some elf guy in leggings and what looked like a Robin Hood or Peter Pan costume.

"Hey my dear boy..." He said in an odd accent as he pulled back an arrow. "Is for horses!" He then fired.

Theresa reacted quickly by picking up a trashcan lid and deflected the arrow back at him.

"Oh My!" He yelled as it took his hat off and hit the wall behind him. "My hat! You retched girl! This shall teach you!" He fired a second arrow.

Theresa rolled her eyes and threw the lid like a frisbee knocking the arrow in an opposite direction and hitting the elf in the forehead knocking him out cold!

"Nice throw Theresa!" Randy said giving her a high-five.

"Well I'd say you took out the trash my girl!" The robot interrupted as he walked over to the two ninjas.

"Thanks! Hey by the way what's your name?" Theresa asked as she grabbed the lid and tossed it on the trashcan.

"Franz P. Petals-worth, at your service." He said bowing before them.

* * *

It seems they've made a new friend in this hellish competition, wonder if they'll win? Guess you'll have to find out (If I get enough reviews and or favs)


End file.
